


Your Savage Heart Is Mine

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Kamui's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: A kiss under the full moon.





	

"Ooooh I like this flannel shirt!

...AND IT'S 75% OFF!? I'M IN LOVE!"


End file.
